let's take a walk on the wild side
by sheriff stilinski
Summary: "I'm here because I'm sick and tired of being alone in this world." SonnyChad


title: let's take a walk on the wild side

pairing: Sonny&Chad.

summary: "I'm here because I'm sick and tired of being alone in this world."

author's note: SONNYWITHACHANCE. .omg. suddenly everything seems so final. i remember i started with SWAC because i saw the best fic and omg i love this show. i'm actually kind of proud of this. :) i loveeee sonny and chad like this, broken and then finding each other. so yeahhh. i'm so uber-happy. :)

* * *

I can't take my mind off of you.

The Blower's Daughter – Damien Rice

.

She hoarsely whispers, "When did we fall so quickly?"

He closes his eyes, "When I met you. That's when I began to fall."

.

Her eyes twinkle brightly under the reception hall's lights. She twirls under pretty little lies and sins. In her eyes is a bitter reminder of past words and past promises made under fairy lights and alcohol.

He turns away, drinks himself silly until he can't see straight anymore, can't think of anything but angels smiling down on him.

In his drunken stupor, he asks her to dance, and she accepts. They dance under the impression that they are young again. For a minute, they don't know the other's scandals and they just exist as Chad and Sonny again.

They end up making love in a dirty motel room. They move slowly as if they could erase the alcohol from their breath, as if they live in a world where no one cared about them.

In the morning, he opens his eyes to her leaving the room. "Goodbye Chad," she whispers.

He watches her leave. He tries to say something, but no words can come out of his mouth; instead, only vomit comes out.

.

When he first sees her, he feels like laughing. She's nothing more than a bumpkin and she will be nothing big. Sonny Munroe will fall faster than any other star, he's sure of it.

He falls in love with her when she speaks, and it kills him a little.

Before anyone can speak, she's floating in a white nightgown on the cover of Vanity Fair, and he's in awe. Suddenly, he can see every perfect thing about her and he wants her so badly he can't even speak.

.

He takes his tears and his bags and he leaves the motel that morning. He hails a taxicab and as the driver talks about how his daughter loved Chad's show, they drive around the city aimlessly.

Chad hands over a hundred-dollar bill and tells him to go to Condor Studios, please. Chad thanks the man once he exits the cab, and Chad goes into the place where he met Sonny. The security guard doesn't let him in because it's not a studio anymore, but he lets Chad stand outside for a while. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper," the guard says, "Aren't you?"

Chad nods and the guard laughs, "You've messed up. My daughter used to love you, but now all she sees are the scandals you get into. How could you do that to your fans?"

Chad looks at the man for a long time before answering, "Because I'm not much more than a kid myself."

Chad walks home, his feet covered in blisters. Chad throws out all of the magazines that have articles on him and he keeps the ones that have articles on Sonny.

The fact is that he is so in love with her that it hurts.

.

Sonny turned to him, "Do you love me?"

They are 17 again, her eyes are glittering from the sun's rays, and he says, "I love you so much that I can see a future."

She smiles, "I love you too."

They kiss under the blueblue sky, above the soil.

.

Chad's maid opens up the curtains, "Mister Cooper, you have to wake up this instant. You have a phone call."

Chad looks at her with stony silence in his eyes, "Tell them I need a break. I need a break from work."

She nods cautiously, "Do you want me to call Dr French?"

Chad nods, "That would be lovely."

.

Sonny gets pregnant when they are 19. Chad is ecstatic… until the fifth month.

"Chad," she says, "The baby's not yours."

Chad stares at her in shock, "Whose is it?"

Sonny closes her eyes, "It's James's. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. It was a mistake, I promise."

"How could it be a mistake, Sonny? I've been dating you for four years. Has that been a mistake?"

She cries, "Chad, please. I love you so much."

He whispers, "Will you abort it?"

"You know I don't believe in abortion, Chad. I don't think I can do it."

He closes his eyes; "Well then I don't think I can do this anymore."

.

On June 11th, Sonny Munroe aborts her child.

Chad Dylan Cooper does not get back together with her.

.

When he is 22, Chad Dylan Cooper receives an Oscar for Best Actor for his role as a teenage father in the hit, _Let's Take a Walk on the Wild Side._

Sonny Munroe is getting her career back on track, but she stops to watch Chad, as he looks lost on the stage. She cries that night and rents the movie and watches as Chad's character faces the battles of parenting.

She only wishes that actors could be like this in real life.

.

Sonny Munroe is forever acting in romantic comedies that don't make much money. "Please," she begs her agent, "Find me a movie that's meaningful."

She hangs up the phone, and the next day, there's a script on her doorstep for an indie movie about broken hearts. Sonny reads it through, and she decides that it's perfect for her.

.

Chad isn't in the movie. But he watches it and watches it over and over in the movie theater, watching Sonny's face as it slowly falls every single damn time when she's broken up with.

(He might have cried all ten times he went, but shhhh, big boys with big paychecks don't cry.)

.

Sonny's movie is up for an Oscar when she sees Chad for the first time since he left. She's wearing a dark purple dress that floats perfectly, her neck set with pearls and her hair perfectly in place. He looks at her, but he turns away.

Sonny starts to meet all the people she used to worship and they all gush about how each other's movies were amazing. One of them brings Sonny to Chad and introduces them, "Sonny, this is Chad."

Chad looks at her with steely eyes, "Hi Munroe."

Sonny nods, fighting the urge to cry.

The girl's eyes widen in shock and she backs away from the two.

Chad's face doesn't change, "How are you?"

"Okay. I guess."

"I saw your movie," he says.

Sonny's smile come back, bright on her pale face, "Did you like it?"

"It was… decent."

(Ten times Cooper, you memorized all of Sonny's lines.)

"Thank you for watching it," Sonny whispers.

"No problem," he says.

She turns to leave, but he catches her wrist and kisses her in front of the red carpet. She pushes him away, her eyes full of past, and she runs to the bathroom.

.

Chad slurs, "Sonny, I'd never hurt you babe."

Sonny rolls her eyes, but she smiles, "Chad, you're really drunk."

He smiles at her with his 100-watt smile, "But I mean it. I love you too much."

She laughs and they make love for the first time that night. His bloodshot eyes clear, his mind sobering, and he smiles at her, "I adore you, Sonshine."

She nods, "I love you too."

He kisses her and kisses her until she's breathless.

.

Sonny Munroe is a star made from heaven. She is in big movies, indie movies, anything she wants. Chad is a star too, mostly acting in the big movies that have drama.

They only really see each other if they're going to the Oscars. Other than that, they stay away from each other.

(And it kills them both.)

.

Chad is 35 and hasn't been in a meaningful relationship with anyone other than his job. Sonny Munroe has been in three relationships in the past five years.

He wants to win her back, but he's lost the words to charm her.

.

After their night together, he calls her. "Sonny, I'm in love with you."

She whispers, "Read a magazine, Cooper."

She hangs up.

**SONNY MUNROE IS ENGAGED. **

.

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.

.

Chad shows up to her building door, hoping she hasn't moved in with her fiancée yet. Sonny opens the door in a white nightgown, her hair tumbling down her back, her face free of makeup. She looks foreign to him without her carefully constructed shell around her. "Chad," she says, "What are you doing here?"

He quotes her movie, "I'm here because I'm sick and tired of being alone in this world."

She doesn't laugh, but stares at him as if he's grown two heads. "What?"

Chad holds her hand; "I've been in love with you too long, Sonny. I need you."

She pulls her hand away, her eyes filling with tears, "I love you too Chad, but you've missed your chance."

She turns to leave like she always does, but he grabs her and kisses her so that she's breathless.

They stand together in an empty lobby, thinking of past memories.

"Come upstairs," she whispers.

.

They make love, sweet love and she cries at the end, and he mends the wounds and patches her broken heart and it _works_.

.

She leaves her fiancée.

.

Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper never marry, but they stay together until they die.

And that's all that matters in the end.

.

They make a baby on March 16th. His name is Sawyer and he is perfect.

.


End file.
